The present invention relates generally to workpiece holding fixtures for use in drilling holes, and is particularly directed to an apparatus for use in drilling oblique holes in work pieces such as wood stocks and the like.
When attaching an edge finishing strip or frame to a surface piece such as a table, counter top, or a shelf, or when forming joints between two pieces of wood, for example in cabinet making, it is well known to use screws extending at an oblique angle through a concealed face to the edge of one of the work pieces. The screws are then driven through the butting edge of the adjacent, undrilled workpiece to make the joint. The oblique angle holes, also known as pocket holes, must first be drilled through the appropriate workpiece, and various machines for drilling such holes are known. However, these machines are generally expensive and not practical for the average hobbyist or homeowner, or for small carpentry shops.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,601 of Raines, a holding fixture for attachment to a drill press table is described, which supports a panel or workpiece at a desired angle to the drill press table with its end edge positioned beneath the drill bit, to enable the drilling of oblique holes entering one surface of the panel and exiting through its adjacent end edge.
This fixture is convenient to use, but can only be used in conjunction with a drill press, making it unsuitable for those hobbyists or others who do not own a drill press and do not wish to go to the expense of purchasing one.